Aunque seamos hermanos
by Sora Kagamine
Summary: Yui es la pequeña y querida (por su padre y hermanos) hija del padre de los Sakamaki, Siendo maltratada por su madre Cordelia desde pequeña, y protegida por sus hermanos. Aunque ahí uno que no la ve solo como su hermana pequeña, ¿ella sentirá lo mismo o no?
1. Yui

Una historia de amor entre Yui y Ayato, Yui la única hermana de los hermanos Sakamaki, siendo maltratada desde pequeña por parte de su madre, y protegida por sus hermanos, ¿Yui sentirá lo mismo por el o acaso solo lo be como un hermano y estará enamorada de otro? 


	2. Capitulo 1

Dios! Maldito fanfiction (con amor) no se como va esto T.T _**(llorando en una esquina de mi habitación) **_Ayúdenme! Díganme como va por los coments porfa! o si no creare un blog para subir fics. A qui os dejo el cap disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece solo he echo un fic sobre el juego otome y su anime

.

**"Durmiendo"**

**Recuerdo ON**

**¿Donde estoy? - ****_miro a mi alrededor_**** \- * parece que es mi habitación, pero esta decorada igual que cuando tenia 5 años* - ****_miro el espejo_****\- *Q- Que? S- si soy yo con 5 años O_o, ¿por que? Si hace un momento estaba estudiando para el examen de mañana ¿igual me quede dormida?***

_En ese momento se abre la puerta y aparece Cordelia_

Yui voy a una reunión con tu padre, volveré dentro de tres horas, cuando vuelva quiero verte estudiando, ¿ De acuerdo? - D_ice Cordelia con un falso tono de cariño por que mi padre esta detrás._

Si madre! - _le digo a Cordelia._

No te sobre esfuerces y merienda un poco antes ¿de acuerdo? - _dice papa con verdadero cariño en la voz, no como Cordelia ¬¬_

_Cordelia frunce el ceño y se van_

*A dicho que no volverá en 3 horas puedo bajar a merendar y a jugar con mis hermanos, ya que mi madre no me deja ir nunca, siempre estoy estudiando* - _salgo de mi habitación pensando a que hora llegara mi madre para ponerme a estudiar antes sin que se de cuenta de que he salido a jugar al jardín con mis hermanos y me choco contra alguien _– Ops! Lo siento! - _levanto la cabeza y veo a Subaru._

_Subaru me coge antes de que me caiga al suelo por el golpe y me sonríe_ – si que eres torpe hermanita ¿en que estabas pensando? - _dice con la cara sonriente y a la vez con ganas de saberlo._

E- estaba pensando en que hora volvería Cordelia * del golpe me he olvidado a que hora a salido*.

_Subaru por la cara que he puesto al pensar-lo adivina que acababa de pensar _– Se ha ido a las 18:00 tienes hasta las 21:00 para hacer lo que te plazca, tontaaa._ \- Me da un beso en la frente y me levanta - *_he estado todo el rato sujeta por el*

Vamos a merendar! - _Me dice con otra sonrisa_ \- *Ahora que me fijo ¿siempre sonríe mas cuando estamos juntos que cuando estamos con nuestros padres?*

_Bajamos a merendar y luego voy a jugar junto a Kanato, Ayato y Raito, pero para mi mala suerte Cordelia llego mucho antes de lo previsto y me pillo jugando con ellos a coger murciélagos._

YUI! Así que estabas aquí jugando con tus hermanos en ves de estar estudiando como te había mandado!- _me dijo muy enfadada._

Pero madre siempre estoy estudiando, ¡yo también quiero jugar!- _Al decir eso ella me pego una bofetada tan fuerte que me dejo marca, mis hermanos lo vieron todo y sintieron la necesidad de matar a su madre de una vez, allí y ahora, pero sabían que hasta los 10 años no serian lo suficiente mente fuertes para eso._

*Solo 5 años mas* - _Pensaron todos los hermanos a la vez_

YUI! TU TIENES QUE SER LA MEJOR DE TUS HERMANOS, DEBES SER LA MAS EDUCADA, MAS LISTA, MAS FUERTE Y MAS ASTUTA Y COMPRENDER QUE LOS HUMANOS SOLO SÓN SERES INFERIORES INÚTILES, SOLO SON RECIPIENTES DE SANGRE! TIENES QUE SER LA MEJOR PARA QUE TU PADRE SOLO ME QUIERA A MI!- _Yui al oír eso se quedo en shock - _*¿en serio esa mujer pensaba que su padre sentiría algo por ella? Y ademas ella no tiene en cuenta que ella nació como huma y fue transformada en vampiro a los 20 años por mi tío (su amante) ¡Es una sangre sucia! Y aun así se porta como una sangre pura como mi padre, mis hermanos y yo -_- *

_De repente Cordelia ya por-fin mas calmada le dice a Yui – _Ahora mismo vuelve a tu habitación a estudiar... Luego te daré tu castigo-

Si madre – respondes obediente porque ya sabes cual sera el castigo - *me va a ahogar otra vez*

_Ya son las 24:00 cuando Cordelia entra a mi habitación y me arrastra hacia el jardín._

Que quieres madre? Estaba estudiando la historia de nuestra familia ya havia acabado con los deberes de la escuela. - _digo con la intención de que me lo perdone -._

Cállate! - *no creo que me lo perdone, que voy hacer si se va puede que esta vez no consiga salir, ¡TENGO MIEDO!*

Sora: Una cosa por si me preguntan en este fic Yui es la hermana de los Sakamaki así que no es Yui Komori es Yui Sakamaki y los Mukami son los primos de los Sakamaki (los cuales adoran a su prima y odian a sus primos) También e cambiado un poco la historia y digamos que Yui toma el papel de Ayato en algunas cosas ( como por ejemplo en el que ella sera la que sera la cabeza de la familia y su madre la ahoga en un lago ademas de traumatizar-la) Y el padre de los Sakamaki ADORA a su hija. Gracias y asta lo próxima :D

PD: Al cabo de un tiempo de crear la cuenta de Sora Kagamine intentando hacer un canal de YouTube descbruir que ya ahí una cuenta que se llama así, no me confundan con ella por favor, soy OTRA PERSONA, me podéis llamar Sora o Meri (me verdadero nombre) como prefieran y ahora si. Adiós!


	3. Capitulo 2

Anteriormente: Yui se tuvo una mala idea en intentar engañar a su madre hiendo a jugar en ves de quedarse estudiar como la havia prometido, por la noche Cordelia va a buscar a Yui y se la lleva.

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Cállate! - *no creo que me lo perdone, que voy hacer si se va puede que esta vez no consiga salir, ¡TENGO MIEDO!*

Llegamos a un pequeño lago escondido en el bosque cerca de la mansión, cuando ella me lanza dentro, consigo flotar, pero mientras transcurre el tiempo menos floto y mas agua trago. Ella se me queda mirando con los ojos mostrando la frialdad de su corazón, como realmente es.

¡Socorro! ¡Ayúdame por favor! - al decir eso ella sonríe y se va, al verla ir me comienzan a saltar las lagrimas y a llorar como nunca, temiendo que por eso tardara menos en ahogarme del todo. De repente todo se vuelve oscuro.

Al despertar me encuentro en mi habitación - *creía que había muerto* - Me doi cuenta que estaba durmiendo encima de unos apuntes llenos de tinta movida por mis lagrimas, en ese momento me voy a mirar en el espejo cuando me doy cuenta que volvía a tener 16 años. - S – solo era un sueño! - en ese momento comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente por que había pasado mucho miedo.

En ese momento se oyen muchos pasos viniendo rápido hacia donde estoy como si fuera una estampida. Se abre la puerta y entran mis hermanos muy alterados.

Que te pasa Bitch-chan? - dice Raito un poco preocupado.

Nee Teddy ¿crees que Yui-chan necesita que la abrazamos? - le pregunta Kanato a su oso Teddy y al cabo de unos segundos ignorando que el oso no le había respondido le da un abrazo a Yui por la espalda haciendo sonreír a Yui al sentir la calidez de su hermano.

En serio estoy bien, y gracias por el abrazo Kanato - Le sonríe se levanta y le devuelve el abrazo a su querido y shota hermano.

\- Y a mi no me das un abrazo Bitch-chan? - Yui mira un poco molesta a Raito ya que desde que un día un chico con el que estaba hablando en casa la beso delante de todos Raito se enfado y le comenzó a llamar Bitch-chan y ahora ya se le a quedado el mote.

\- Siiii! - Dice Yui con una linda sonrisa y lo abraza, al segundo Raito responde y la pega a un mas a su cuerpo, rozándose.

Yui se pone roja y iba a dejar de abrazarlo cuando Ayato se la acerca por detrás la agarra de la cintura y la aleja de Raito. Y al segundo le da una ostia a Raito que lo tira al suelo.

\- Te he dicho que no le hagas eso a Yui! - Le dice Ayato cabreado.

\- Gracias por separarme de Raito, Ayato - Le dice sonriendo,y sin darse cuenta le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano. El cual se pone rojo como un tomate.

\- Y-Ya salgan de mi habitación! Tengo que ducharme e irme a dormir! Yo aun soy humana como ustedes a si que salgan! - Le dice a todos mientras empuja a Ayato hasta la puerta y la cierra.

Cada uno se queda apoyado en un lado de la puerta, Yui en el lado de su habitación y Ayato en el lado de el pasillo los dos totalmente sonrojados.

Y los dos pensaron:

*¿Qu-Que es lo que a pasado?*

Hasta a aquí el capitulo lo siento si tienen faltas o es corto (Soy humana T.T ) pero no tardare mucho en subir el próximo. Hasta pronto! :D


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Anterior mente Yui tiene una pesadilla y sus sobre-protectores hermanos fueron a ver que le pasaba, Yui les da las gracias y sin darse cuenta le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano Ayato. Su hermano se pone rojo (mas que su pelo) y Yui al darse cuenta de que a echo los echa de la habitación._**

* * *

**_Anonima-chan por-favor lee lo de abajo si quieres que aja el fic que me pediste._**

**_PoV Ayato_**

_¿Que a pasado antes? - _Toco la mejilla donde me a besado mi hermana - _Se siente cálido._

_Yo... siempre le e contado todo a mi hermana y ella mi, pero... algo que no le e contado es que LA AMO, si suena raro, todos mis amigos me dicen "_Sois hermanos, vuestro amor es imposible, tu padre no lo aceptara_" o también "_ Tio eso solo es complejo de hermano, no es amor de verdad_" COMPLEJO DE HERMANO, no creo que sea eso, según un amigo que lo tubo dice que no dura mucho, solo te atrae un poco su cuerpo pero al cabo de un tiempo pasa, AL CABO DE UN TIEMPO, La amo desde que la vi nacer note que quería protegerla de todo, adoraba (y adoro) cuando hace berrinches, cuando se enfurruña, amaba que cuando tuviera una pesadilla por la noche viniera a mi cama para dormir conmigo, amo lo tierna, dulce, sincera, hermosa, y muchas mas cosas que es. NO ES COMPLEJO DE HERMANO yo en verdad LA AMO no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie le haga daño, aunque me rechace.  
_

Oye! Ayato! Te vas a quedar allí todo el día o es que pretendes usar tus poderes vampiricos para ver a nuestra hermanita desnuda? - dice Raito con su típica mirada gatuna - Solo te dijo que tiene cuerpo de diosa, no se como lo hace para tapar esos enormes pechos.

Cabronazo! Te vas a enterar! - comienzo a perseguir a mi hermano por todo el pasillo gritándole y dando fuertes pisotones.

Ayato, Raito - Aparece Reiji con una mirada asesina - me podéis explicar porque razón me ha veis despertado, infelices? - Estaba tan enfadado que me pareció ver una aura maligna a su alrededor.

Etto, ... mh... todo es culpa de Raito! - Reiji se me quedo mirando sorprendido ya que siempre le decía que me dejara en paz y que era un agua fiestas.

Oye!No me pases el marrón a mi! - se quejo Raito

Es cierto, este mal nacido me a dicho que espía a Yui mientras se cambia con sus poderes vampiricos! - Al oír eso se vuelvo hacia Raito con una mirada asesina y una aura negra.

Así que eso haces, eh? - dijo Reiji con una sonrisa que me dio miedo hasta mi - Ven conmigo te enseñare algo de disciplina, y tu Ayato vuelve a tu habitación, ¡POR ESTA VEZ TE SALVAS! - gritaba Reiji mientras se llevaba arrastrando a Raito.

Nooooo! Suéltameee cabronazooo! Socorroooo! Ayato me las pagaraaaaaass! - eso fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de ser encerrado en el laboratorio de Reiji.

_Creo que mejor voy a tumbarme un rato, no quiero que me pase eso a mi también _\- dicho (N:Lo a pensado pero da igual, vale? ) esto entro en su habitación.

**_PoV de Yui_**

_¡Que vergüenza! acabo de darle un beso en la mejilla a Ayato! Puede que para algunos no sea mucho pero aquí en Japón solo se le da un beso en la mejilla a tus padres o la persona que amas. Si... Puede que ame a Ayato... pero yo no se si el siente lo mismo por mi, seguramente solo me ve como su hermanita menor, ... ... ¡MEJOR ME DOY UNA DUCHA PARA DESPEJARME LA MENTE! _\- Me fui a bañar, me puse el pijama y me fui a dormir, era de noche, un fin de semana, mis hermanos están despiertos pero yo necesito descansar, al fin y al cabo seré humana hasta los 18 años.

**Recuerdos de mi madre vienen a la mente, millones de pesadillas donde sale ella, representado lo que es para mi, UNA PESADILLA, nunca la vi como una madre, aun así, no puedo evitar el tener recuerdos con ella aunque no sean muy agradables.**

_No puedo dormir ... Ayato estará en su cuarto? - _Me levanto para hacer lo que echo desde los 3 años, iré a pedir a Ayato que me deje dormir con el, me da vergüenza pero solo puedo dormir bien en sus brazos.

A - Ayato estas despierto? - pregunto Yui

Claro que si, necesitas algo? - Pregunto Ayato desde su cama.

Pu - puedo dormir contigo - pregunto Yui algo sonrojada

Claro que si - le dijo con una tierna sonrisa - Ven - le dijo mientras abría el edredón para que se tumbara a su lado. Yui fue corriendo y se tumbo donde apoyando su cabeza en su ya estaba medio dormida dijo:

Gracias Ayato... Te... quie... ro... - dicho esto cayo en un profundo sueño

Y Ayato pensó:

_Me a dicho que me quiere, verdad? No estoy soñando, cierto? Pero... yo solo soy su hermano, solo lo dice porque soy su hermano... pero aun así... ya no me resisto mas._

Ayato bajo la cabeza y le dio un beso a Yui, el cual le savia a gloria.

* * *

**Ya esta! Por fin esta aquí! Después de reescribirlo!**

**Quiero avisaros de varias cosas:**

**1- Anonima-chan me pidió que hiciera un fic de un AyatoxYui o un ShuxYui, la pregunta es quieres que sea un One-shot? o una miniserie? Quieres que te lo dedique y en ves de Yui seas tu Anonima? Con o sin lemon? Por favor dímelo en una reviewe.**

**2- Estoy comenzando una nueva serie de Ouran Host Club y Kamigami No Asobi. Pasad a verlo si queréis!**

**3 - Voy a comenzar un casting necesito que VOSOTRAS creéis un personaje (chica) me lo describís física y moralmente, para que sean las parejas de los otros hermanos (pueden ser vampiresas o humanas) y me lo dejéis todo en una reviewe, en caso que no quepa ya os pasare mi E-mail y me lo mandáis por allí.**

**Gracias por las reviewes y los favoritos y todo y hasta el próximo capitulo (seguramente sera del nuevo fic) Os quiero un monton! :3 3**


	5. Capitulo 4

**¡LO SIENTO! NO SUBÍ NADA PORQUE ESTABA EN MÁLAGA CON MI FAMILIA Y SE ME ROMPIÓ EL ORDENADOR Y LO TUVE QUE LLEVAR A ARREGLAR! Pero bueno... ¡YA ESTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO! ¡ DISFRÚTENLO!**

**Anteriormente: Ayato y Raito tuvieron una "pequeña" pelea, por suerte (suerte la de Ayato y su suerte de que soy buena persona... de momento *sonrisa maléfica*) Ayato se salva y solo es castigado Raito. De mientras, Yui tiene una pesadilla y decide ir a dormir con su adorado hermano. Se queda dormida en sus brazos y le dice "Te quiero" mientras duerme. Ayato al notarla tan cerca sus hormonas se disparan y la besa en los labios (Nota: NO es el primer beso de Yui). **

**Como castigo por no subir el capitulo ****os dejare que elijais un poco como sera el OC que intente separar a Yui y Ayato ¿si? **

* * *

**_Narra Yui_**

_Me despierto por la noche (ya que mis hermanos duermen durante el día, yo hago igual), intento levantarme, pero alguien me lo impide. Unos brazos me sujetan fuertemente como si no me quisieran dejar ir nunca. Me giro y veo el rastro de Ayato dormido. Dios... tendré que despertarlo. Dios ayúdame, cuando lo despiertas esta de mal humor y te insulta o en mi caso me "castiga" (vamos, que lo aprovecha para que le limpie la __habitación, le haga algo de comer y esas cosas)__  
_

\- **Ayato** \- _le llamo dulcemente_ \- **¿Ayato?** -_ vuelvo a repetir._

\- **mh...** \- _es lo único que dice antes de apretarme contra el,demasiado diría yo, mis pechos (los cuales suelo ocultar porque no me gusta ir provocando) se aplastan contra su pecho me pongo roja, ya que, si abre los ojos, tendrá buenas vistas de mis pechos. Pone una pierna entre mis piernas y baja un brazo hasta mi cintura y me aprieta contra el. ¿Como puede moverse tanto estando dormido?_ \- **Mm... Veo que Raito tenia razon...** \- _lo miro sorprendida, ¿estaba despierto todo este tiempo?._

**A - Ayato suéltame, tengo que ir a prepara el desayuno** \- _dijo como excusa para que me suelte, aunque en el fondo no quiero que me suelte-_

**¡NO quiero! Ore-sama quiere disfrutar de esas vistas** \- _dice con una sonrisa picara en su rastro, ¡QUE ESTA PENSANDO! ¡NO SABIA QUE FUERA TAN PERVERTIDO! _\- **Quiero que mi one-chan me de amor~** \- dice mirándome con carita de perro degollado. _Trago saliva ya que no soporto que me pongan esa cara._

**¿Si te doy amor... me dejaras ir? **-_ le pregunto, seguramente me pedirá que cocine algo o que ordene su habitación o que le haga los deberes de ingles ¿verdad?._

_**Narra Ayato**_

-_¡Si! ¡ Por fin lo a dicho! ... ya se lo que le pediré *sonrisa picara* (Y no, no es lo que pensáis pervertidas *sonrojo extremo*, ni que fuera Raito) (Raito: ¡OYE!) (¡TU! ¡FUERA DE MI NARRACIÓN, MALDITO! No me quites el protagonismo ¬¬ ) (Raito: Okey, okey ¬¬)_

**¡Si! ¡Te prometo que te dejare ir! - **_Le dijo con una sonrisa._

**Bien... ¿que quieres? ¿Algo de comer? ¿que te haga los deberes? ¿que te ordene la habitación? -** _Me pregunta_

**No... quiero dos cosas -** _Le sonrió._

**Q-Que? ¡Yo solo te prometí una cosa! - **_dice, entonces la abrazo mas fuerte_ \- **¡Vale! Dos cosas... ¡Dos cosas...! -** s_onrió victorioso y se lo digo._

**Uno, hazme un bentou -** _Hoy no me apetece compararme nada en la cantina. (NOTA: Por si no sabéis que es cantina, digamos que es el bar de el instituto donde puedes comprar bocatas, y porquerías)_

**De acuerdo - ** _dice mi preciosa Yui. SI as leido bien MI (si soy posesivo ¬¬) y SI también e dicho preciosa, aceptadlo es mona, tierna y preciosa ... (Al final vomitare arcoiris con tanta cursileria ._. )_

**Segundo... -** Se que se negara, pero... tengo que conseguirlo! quiero que me lo de! - **Besame** \- por favor que acepte!

**De acue- ... espera ¿QUEEE? - **Esta roja como un tomate que linda.

_**Narra Yui**_

_Que, que , ¿que le bese? ¡No podría hacer eso!, bueno, es cierto que no es mi primer beso y eso, pero, PERO._

***Mira fijamente a los ojos* Bah da igual... -** ¿Solo era una broma? pero, ¿porque tiene esa cara tan seria?**  
**

_**Narra Ayato**_

*****Mira fijamente a los ojos* Bah da igual... Si no me lo das ahora are que me lo des mas tarde * sonrió****_*********_\- m_e acerco a su oído - _**Are que me beses tarde o temprano**_ \- la cojo por la cintura y la acerco a mi cuerpo - _**y**** are que te enamores de mi pequeña**_** \- **le doy un beso en la mejilla y me levanto. **\- **_**Nos vemos**_\- le guiño un ojo, me giro y entro en el cuarto de baño, mientras apollo una oreja en le puerta para saber si se a ido. Y al cabo de unos segundos oigo unos pasos y una puerta que se cierra. ¡ NECESITO UNA DUCHA FRÍA!_

_(En la ducha) Seguramente estaréis pensando que que cojones e echo, pues bien, ayer estuve pensando toda la noche sobre mis sentimientos ( de verdad que creo que en serio acabare vomitando arcoiris ._. ) y decidí que aunque seamos hermanos are que se enamore de mi, aunque... ¿igual me pasado?..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_*** Después de enfriarse la cabeza en la ducha*** ¡¿QUE COJONES ACABO DE HACER?! Ahora no me mira a la cara y seguro que huirá de mi T.T Bueno, al menos e podido confirmar lo que me dijo Raito..._

_*Recordando lo que vio (es decir los pechos de Yui)* Necesito otra ducha fría * sonrojado*_

**_Narra Yui_**

_Despues de todo lo que a pasado vuelvo a mi habitacion mas roja que un tomate, suerte que no me a visto ninguno de mis hermanos. Me doy una ducha para despejarme y me pongo mi uniforme escolar. Supongo que tendre que hacerle el bentou a Ayato... NO penséis que es por que quiero! ... E-Es p-porque se lo e prometido (Subconciente de Yui: Ya, ya claro ¬¬)_

_Le hago el bentou y se lo dejo delante de su puerta y bajo al comedor donde me encuentro a Reiji y Raito discutiendo._

_**Narra Reiji**  
_

**_¡Reiji ayer fuiste muy cruel! ¡No es justo! - _**_Se quejaba un indignado Raito_

**_Lo que no es justo es lo que _****_hacías. -_**_ No voy a decir porque lo castigue, Yui debe de estar ya despierta y es mejor que no lo sepa._

**_¡Buenos días! - _**_Dice Yui mientras baja por las escaleras **\- ¿Que queréis desayunar?**_

_**A mi realmente me da igual, pero quiero carbonara para comer **\- Le respondo a mi hermana (con ella soy mas informal, después de todo compartimos varios justos y nos tenemos mas confianza)_

**_Okey, ¿te va bien unas tostadas y un poco de fruta? _**_\- Dice Yui. La verdad es que no tengo un desayuno favorito, pero las tostadas y la fruta están bastante buenas._

**_De acuerdo_**_ \- Le sonrió y ella me devuelve la sonrisa._

**_¿Y tu Raito?_**_ \- Le pregunta Yui._

**_Yo te quiero desayunar a ti_**_ \- Yui se sonroja y yo fulmino con la mirada a Raito, pero cuando estoy a punto de decirle algo aparece detrás suyo un cabreado Subaru y le da una hostia (NOTA: Mas que ostia le da un puñetazo en la cabeza)_

**_Etto... Raito en serio ¿que quieres desayunar? - _**_Le dice Yui no tan sonrojada como antes pero aun un poco sonrojada._

_**Auch... *se toca donde el golpe* etto... hazme lo mismo que Reiji **\- Dijo un poco mas calmado._

**_¿Y tu Subaru? - _**_Pregunto con una linda sonrisa._

**_Etto... A mi realmente me da igual..._**_ \- dijo algo ¿avergonzado?_

**_¿Entonces te va bien la tostada y la fruta? - _**_le pregunto._

**_De acuerdo -_**_ le contesto_

**_Narra Ayato_**

_Después__ de darme la otra ducha ,de vestirme y prepararme la mochila al abrir la puerta me encontré con una caja de bento_

_( Si quiere ver el bento compia el link ;) . si no sale ya lo pondré otro día)  
_

_¿En serio? ¿Un pikachu? *me rió por lo bajo* esta chica..._

**_Narra Yui_**

_Después de ir preparando el desayuno y almorzar fuimos todos a la limusina, cada vez que ayato y yo cruzábamos miradas nos poníamos rojos y girábamos la cabeza. _

_Al llegar a clase me fui a sentar junto a mi mejor amiga, se llama Yuukino Marikawa, somos amigas desde la infancia. Es una vampiresa como mis hermanos, es peli-negra , tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes y mide 1.63 ¿que como lo se? lo se porque ella es 10 centímetros mas alta que yo. Ella tiene un caracter indiferente con todo y todos, pero conmigo suele ser menos indiferente. Aun así, se la quiere por como es :3_

_El resto del dia fue normal, menos por la sorpresa que me lleve quando llegue a casa._

* * *

**_¡Corten! Asta aquí :) ¿Que sorpresa se llevara al llegar a casa? Jejeje déjenme una review sobre lo que creéis que es y de paso alegráis a mi corazoncito :'D_**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Vale, vale, me había muerto, pero e vuelto a la VIDA, yo y mi nuevo portátil :'D Aunque seguramente querríais matarme D: pero aquí os traigo la continuación...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(Se arrodilla y junta las manos) ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Se lo que jode que no continúen! Por eso lo siientooo! Intentare publicar mas a menudo ¿si? **

* * *

_Antes de llegar a casa, baje de el coche porque tenia que ir a comprar un libro para los deberes de las vacaciones de verano que ya se acercaban y después de comprar fui caminando hasta casa tranquilamente, no obstante al llegar me encontré con una gran y agradable sorpresa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Estaban mis primos los Mukamis!_

_En el salón estaban ellos sentados en el sofá medio durmiéndose, al parecer habían echo ya algo malo, porque Reiji ya los estaba regañando por algo o al menos eso parecía, de mientras Kanato disfrutaba de un pastel, Raito (O Laito pero me mola mas Raito ¿ok?) estaba vacilando a Subaru y haciendo lo cabrear, no había ni rastro de Shu que seguramente estaría dormido por algún lugar de esa enorme mansión y Ayato parecía pensativo mientras miraba unos papeles que tenia en sus manos. Una vez que pasé el umbral de la puerta todos voltearon su cabeza hacia mi. _

_**Ruki**_: (Me dedica una sonrisa) Buenos días primita ¿nos echabas de menos?

**Yui**: Ruki! (Salto a sus brazos)

**Ayato:** ...

**Kou: **MNeko-chan! ¿me echaste de menos?

**Yui: **Te e echado mucho de menos! (Lo abrazo)

**Ayato: **(¡!)

**Yuma: **(Se traga el cubo de azúcar) ¿Como estas Corderito? (Le guiña el ojo)

**Yui: **Muy bien Yuma! Mis hermanos me cuidan mucho (lo abrazo a el también y el acepta mi abrazo gustoso)

**Ayato: **(Grrr)

**Sakamakis: **(Mirando a Ayato) Pff... (Aguantándose todos la risa)

**Azusa: **¡YUI! (sonríe y se acerca felizmente)

**Yui: **Mi lindo ¡Azusa! (le mira el brazo) Azusa! ¡¿Otra vez?!

**Azusa:** Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer...

**Yui: **Mas te vale, no lastimes mas a tu lindo brazito (le abraza muy fuerte y Azusa suelta una risita)

**Ayato:** (Grrr!) ¡Yui! ¡Ven conmigo! (La coje de la mano y se la lleva al jardín)

**Yui: **E-esta bien

**Ayato: **Tengo que decirte dos cosas, la primera, no quiero que seas tan cariñosa con los Mukami, y mucho menos con Azusa ¿esta bien?

**Yui: **Seré cariñosa con quien dese! Ademas hace meses que no los veía, desde la ultima Navidad. Si no tienes nada mas que decir me voy.

**Ayato: **¡No! ¡Espera!

**Yui: **¿Y bien? (Escritora :Uyy! se nos pone en plan malota! B) )

**Ayato:** Este sábado... (sonrojado)

**Yui: **... ¿?

**Ayato: **¿Te gustaría ir conmigo un parque acuático? Como una cita, los dos solos... ¿Y bien?

**Yui: **Yo...

* * *

**Tachan! Les dejo con las ganas :* ¿Que creeis que dira Yui? ¿Y que sera el papel que estaba mirando Ayato? Todo en el próximo capitulo, adiooos.**


End file.
